


R&M month of sin

by RickedFanfics



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Rick and Morty Month of sin, fluff week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickedFanfics/pseuds/RickedFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick And Morty Month Of Sin Time Broh</p><p>Fluff week<br/>MARCH 6 Sunday - First kiss- large sweaters and even larger comforters<br/>MARCH 7 Monday - morty still wets the bed and Rick helps him change the sheets<br/>Angst week<br/>MARCH 10 Thursday - Rick and Morty get caught by the family and things get ugly- Rick tries to kiss morty but he denies him<br/>Smut week<br/>MARCH 15 Tuesday - Morty is super nervous and Rick guides him through it<br/>MARCH 19 Saturday -  Drunk sex/drug induced sex<br/>Kink week<br/>MARCH 22 Tuesday - Breath play/ choking - Daddy kink<br/>MARCH 25 Friday - Chose your own (electric waves to his dick trough his slit)<br/>Landry sniffing/scent kink<br/>MARCH 29  Tuesday - anything you want-<br/>Sex tape</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Faunlet  
> A sexualized pre-adolescent boy. 
> 
> I know it's fluff week, but I'll be damn I can never help myself

March 6  
First kiss - large sweaters and even larger comforters.

 

Morty blushes, looking at the large bed, filled with comforters blankets and pillows toppling over. It must be two mattresses put together on the floor, white the color of the bedding black walls and ceiling. Little speckles of dim light twinkle like stars above. So simple so cozy, white Christmas lights frame the edges of the room, a black, black-out curtain covers the window.  
Twiddling his fingers Morty sits down, waiting for Rick to come back, we’re in his old collage apartment. He said he keeps it for things he needs to stay private and away from the curiosity of Jerry. Like all hell would break out if he even touched a thing. Morty sighs licking his lips.

Nervousness setting in, his first kiss, jeez . . .with my grandpa. Fuck me. Morty groans now and lays back, staring up at the star lit ceiling. Is this wrong of me, was it wrong to ask him for this. He never denies me from things I want. But this, I really wonder how he feels about it. To kiss your grandchild is against the damn law and I’m breaking it.  
That just sends more nervous thoughts to the boys head. And he closes his eyes, thinking back to this morning. Mom at work, dad gone out, and summer is at a sleepover for two days. Morty had woke up from a wet dream, only to find the man he dreamt -and was close to coming to- standing about the end of the bed. A wicked grin on his face. Morty blushes and sits up, not minding that he’s only in boxers ,body being shown off. His boner hard and noticeable, nonchalantly he spreads his legs open to Rick. Knees bent and apart, Morty can’t help this, he’s going by what his mind is telling him. He’s never be kissed or touched in the way he wants. Rick simply grins and watches Morty’s hand palm at his groin while staring his grandpa in the eyes. It only take one second for him to come. Soaking his boxers with slick stick. Rick’s grin turns into a frown.

Morty swallows and fastly covers himself with his blanket.

“I. . I-I’m really sorry. . I should- I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry Rick.” 

Morty bows his head down, avoiding his eyes. Listening to him walking around the bed, feeling the bed dip to his weight.

“Did it feel good baby?”

“Yeah.”

Rick rubs Morty’s back pulling him to his side by his waist. Hugging him into his chest he releases the boy with a long sigh, burp and swig from his flask to end it. He cups Morty’s chin, making him look up at him.

“Are you still a virgin?”

Morty nods, eyes looking down at his wrist, avoiding those ice blue eyes.

“Yeah. . .I. . .I .I’ve never kissed anyone Rick, oh jeez, this is so- this is embarrassing right now.” Morty lets out a shaky breath, eyes finally meet Ricks.

“You, Rick are you okay with this?”

“BA-Baby I’d . If this bugged me . .you’d know by me walking away, now- look- look at me.”

“Do you wanna go with me.” 

Morty nods and gets out of bed with the man. Morty without look back, pulls his boxers down and finds a clean pair. He pulls his grey sweat pants out and a large knitted yellow faded sweater. Dressing with Rick the room is nerve wracking, and the boy try’s to avoid tripping while putting his feet through the holes of his pants. But only ends up stepping on his pant leg and makes him topple forward into his dresser. He catches himself, gripping the edge. Rick chuckles and Morty blushes red. 

“Need, want some help buddy.”

Without waiting for an answer Rick walks up behind his grandson, bending down to pull up his pants like a child again. Morty holds back a moan when Rick stands and pulls Morty to his groin by his thin hips.

“You were dreaming about me huh baby.” 

Holding onto the dresser with both hands now Morty nods his bent head, his hair shaking with the movement. He bites his bottom lip and moans lightly when Rick runs his fingers through his scalp.

“I’m gonna take you to my apartment for awhile.” Rick talks into his grandsons ear, sending shivers down his back. Morty can only nod.

\--

Morty blushes running his hands across his face, rubbing his eyes before sitting back up looking around. A small smile on his face. Eyes catching the vcr player and movies. He has the whole sound system and large TV to go with it. The dark crystal, shit yes. Morty pushes the movie into the player and walks back to the bed. He crawls into the comforters and lays against the pillows watching the intro, eyes glancing over at the door every few seconds. Wondering were the man went. If he left me. I frown and look away from the door back to the large screen. Jumping to the door slamming open and shut. Rick walks in with a huge grin on his face. Two boxes of pizza in one hand and two forty ounces of budwiser in a plastic bag in the other.

“Ready to get rickety wrecked.” The fifteen year old grins back with a nod

Rick plops down next to the boy, handing him the pizza and bag so he can pull his shoes off, tossing them to the side. Morty has a box next to him and rick has his. The both sit up drinking and eating, laughing at the movie. 

“I love old movies like this. All I’d do when I didn’t go to class was sit here and get high watching oldies.”

Rick grins, looking over at Morty, who grins back, leaning back like him.

“Tell me about you, when you lived here. Like how many girls have you had in this bed Rick.” Morty gives a cheesy grin and Rick chuckles.

“Oh baby it’d surprise you.” 

Morty sits up on his elbows, curious mind running wild. Almost jealous, and kinda pissed if it’s the same bed. I wish I could be the first for everything my grandfather has done. Like he is mine, but that’s what comes with liking a man three times older then you. 

“So. . How many?”

Morty nibbles on his bottom lip, watching Rick bite a slice of pizza and swig beer down before answering.

“none.” Morty frowns and tilts his head to the side.

“What?”

“I’ve never brought a single girl alien or even a guy into this room. And if anyone entered it when I wasn’t home, it was rigged to fuck them up.”

Morty’s frown deepens, so confused.

“Why?”

“Why what? . . .I thought you’d be happy that you’re the first for something in your dear old grandpas life.”

Morty grins now to himself, looking away from Rick to the TV.

After that they stay watching the movie in comfortable silence Rick rolls two joints as Morty crawls to the side to place the boxes off the bed and moves back to his spot next to Rick. Just a little closer then before, His smiles up at the man. Rick grins back and hands him the joint. He places it his in his mouth and light’s Morty’s before lighting his.

Morty moves his gaze away from the man, afraid yet so excited for this. I unscrew the lid and swing down the alcohol, taking a hit after. 

Rick grins eyes leaving the movie to stare at his grandson, loving that Morty is so okay with going with the flow, drinking and smoking weed are two things Rick didn’t see Morty ever doing. At least not without denying it six times before saying yes. But here he is, beer in between his legs, knees holding the glass as he puffs lightly, holding the smoke. His small hand is so dainty, two thin fingers holding the joint like a cigarette. Looking sexy as fuck as far as Rick can see. He now, is so damn thrilled that he never brought a single woman into this bed, but books and inventions. Because this moment means a lot more now then ever.

Rick grins to himself, eye’s trying to get back into the movie, but he could care less, his gaze finds it’s way back home. Settling on morty small smile. His lightly pink tinted lips pucker up into a pout, he peeks over at Rick from the corner of his eyes to see what he’s doing. Rick smirks at the teen and wraps a arm around Morty’s waist, tucking the boy into his side. 

 

I’m trying my best to pay attention to the movie, but Rick’s eye’s wont leave me alone. He’s not watching the TV anymore, I sigh and look over at him again, laying my head on his chest. Rick’s arm tightens around me, and he leans down, I inhale deeply sitting up to close the space. Our lips touch lightly, His breath smells like liquor and. .well. . Rick. I grin and lightly kiss his lips again, a few pecks before Rick licks my bottom lip. I gasp and his tongue enters my mouth, licking back, tongues rub and play, fight. I pull back to gasp for air like a fish without water that still wants to be on land. Going back to kissing the like the overly hormonal boy I am right now. Rick fists my hair and pulls my head back to kiss at me neck, sucking lightly, teeth grazing the skin. I groan and Rick moves me back to his mouth, kiss without passion just lust and want, to needy to fuck care. 

“I want you to take my virginity Rick.”

The man chuckles, hold the boy straddled on his lap, his arm around Rick neck, mouth inches apart.

“Soon baby, but not yet.”

I pout, but Rick goes back to kissing my neck up to my jaw line to the corners of my lips, then we make out again. Sloppy kisses and nothing words play apart as the world spins around them.  
We do this for the rest of the movie. Not caring about time, or phones ringing by night. 

Tired buzzed stoned and wasted of breath they stay in bed, watching movie after movie while making out in between. Rick never once try’s to take it any further, even if I wanted him to he didn’t.


	2. Wasted youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARCH 7 Monday - morty still wets the bed and Rick helps him change the sheets

March 7  
Morty still wets the bed and Rick helps him change the sheets

 

“Oh jeez.”

Morty lays on his back, a puddle of urine under him, soaking his boxers and the back of his shirt, not to mention the rest of the bed.

“Oh fuck me.” Morty just lays there till the warmth turns to cold uncomfortable wetness, pajamas clinging to his skin. With a long sigh Morty rolls out of bed. Who’d want to date a fifteen year old that still wets the bed, jeez I hope Rick doesn’t find out. I need to wash my sheets. Morty walks to his door peeking out, looking for any sign of the family. The hall is clear and I run to the bathroom shutting the door. Fastly pulling the wet clothes off, naked and becoming itchy from the piss Morty starts the shower, hot as can be, steam collecting in the small space. Mirror fogging up, Morty gets in, letting the water burn his skin. He hates this part of him. Always so damn nervous he can’t even handle his dreams. With a sigh he scrubs his skin raw and digs his nails into his scalp, roughly washing himself, feeling to dirty too bare. When he feels clean he gets out and wraps a towel around his waist and picks up his dirty clothes, making his way back to his room.

Eyes on the ground feeling down Morty shuts his door and tosses his clothes to the floor with a huff, looking up to his bed. Jumping in shock, Rick sits there at the end of my bed, my wet bed. Shit fuck me, out of all people. God oh god. I blush and look away. We both say nothing, just awkwardly staying in our places. Not even meeting eyes, Rick coughs and I look at him out of habit.

“Don’t be ashamed.”

“But-”

“Don’t be ashamed.”

Rick repeats himself, honesty in his voice and eyes.

“It still happens to me.”

I chuckle and rub my arm.

“Only- I’ve only seen you piss yourself because you- you were shit faced, not like this.”

Rick grins and stands up.

“I’m gonna help you clean this up.” 

I nod and turn around, pulling the towel off to put clothes on, Rick turns around too see what the kid was doing, only to catch his sack hanging, he’s bent over digging through the bottom of the dresser. He slightly opens his legs. Morty can feel the gaze on him, so he puts on a show, sighing like he can’t find what he was looking for. I open my legs wider, feeling my junk move around in the open turns me on, limp going hard. I can’t help this one, I move a hand to my dick and pump lightly. A small moan escapes my mouth and I can hear Rick swallow and un zip his jeans. I peek over my shoulder to see him, his hand grips his dick, hand roughly jerking back and forth. Morty groans and looks away, it’s silent but for the moans coming from Morty. 

The teen groans coming in his hand, rolling his head to the side too stare at Rick again, who’s huffing, hand still index finger and thumb rubbing his head, come covered hand releases his dick and he licks his lips.

“Oh man kid, this is messed up.” Rick tucks his dick back into his jeans and grins.  
Morty grins back and wipes his hand on the towel before dressing himself. Walking over to the man, looking down at his bundled bedding. 

“Grab your clothes let’s go toss this in the laundry.” Morty nods and get his things, walking behind the man down the stairs to the garage. Rick places the dirty sheets on top on the dryer and starts the wash, he tosses the bedding in and I toss the clothes and towel in, watching him pour two cups of soap. Rick shuts the lid and looks over at the boy, picking him up and placing him on top of the washer. Kissing his lips with passion and want. Morty leans into the kiss. It’s only been two days since they made out in his apartment, and this is all they do. Kiss, today Morty pushed it, jacking himself off like that. I know Rick must have enjoyed it by the way he’s kissing me. Hand roaming up my shirt, fuck me. 

Rick pinches each nipple, twisting and pulling then lets go. Morty squirms to the touch and Rick smirks doing it again. The man walks away to lock the garage door, and back to his grandson.

“Turn around.”

Morty frowns his brows, still sitting on top of the dryer.

“Turn around on your knees, don’t act dumb Morty.”

The boy blushes and awkwardly looks behind him while trying to place his hands in a sturdy spot so he can turn in the small space. Rick stands behind him, hand on his hips while his gets on his knees, Morty grips onto the control panel as Rick spreads his legs apart. 

I don’t know what the man has planed or what’s about to happen but my heart is racing so fast the anticipation is driving me crazy.   
Rick’s hands fumble with Morty’s jeans, unbuttoning and zipping them with feat, Rick smirks to Morty’s gasp as he pulls his jeans down along with his boxers. Rick pulls them down to his knees and cups both of the boys round and plump cheeks, moving them around, opening him up to see that tight hole he’s offering to me. Rick licks his lips and leans in, licking up the boys crack, stopping to swirl his tongue over his hole. The tip of his tongue dipping in ever so lightly, Morty bites his bottom lip to keep from making any noise.   
This is another first for the boy and he’s trembling under the mans work. 

Rick’s nose is pressed against his ass as his tongue deepens, moving side to side and in and out, all while pumping the boy. Morty can’t help it, he groans and moans under the man, body responding by moving back and forth. Rick groans and pulls back to press his thumb into the tight muscle circling around the entry, loving the sounds coming from the boy. Rick smirks as morty humps the air, Rick grips his dick harder while the boy enjoys himself, rocking against his finger and hand. Like the slut Morty feels like, he comes with a breathy groan. Rick’s thumb ‘pops’ when he removes it, and morty grins , leaning down resting his head on his arms, feeling relaxed and finally calm. God that felt great. Morty thinks off daze and shining with an afterglow. 

The man smiles, genuinely happy to see the boy so relaxed, hell this whole fucking you grandkid thing may work out after all.

That is till the door unlocks and both of them freeze in place. 

“Oh, jeez Rick.” 

Morty try’s to pull his pants up and Rick fastly runs over to help. But they get caught in that moment, with a yell and scream it all happens so fast. All the fire pits of hell open up for them to fall into, by their own choices and acts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this. I'm going to make it a somewhat storyline kindda thing
> 
> I can't help it I like smuty smut smut to much it's in my blood, my grandma told me, my dad would fuck a chainsaw if he could, and he also cheat for years on my mom, she's still with him. But I geuss i can say thanks to him I'm a little horn dog lolollol
> 
> My uncle was an alcoholic and had HIV only wore boxers you could see his junk when he'd sit, he didn't mind his manners in anyway, huge jackass, yet he had this soft side to him that'd make it cool. His stories and all the hard work he had done up to his days of slumping around wearing almost nothing. The guy kindda helps me write this and get Ricks whole drunken ways. idk, get to know my family will ya. lolol 
> 
> follow me on tumblr I'll follow you
> 
> http://misskrazystoner.tumblr.com/


	3. La La land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARCH 10 - Rick and Morty get caught by the family and things get ugly- Rick tries to kiss Morty but he denies him

MARCH 10 - Rick and Morty get caught by the family and things get ugly- Rick tries to kiss Morty but he denies him

 

“I’m sorry Beth.” 

Rick tries to he best to sound regretful when he knows he’s not, that he’d just keep this going behind shut doors, just more careful of things like this.

Beth sighs with crossed arms, the three of them sitting in the living room, Morty next to Rick. Beth across from them. Her eyes move back and forth between them and she sighs again closing her eyes. They’ve been sitting in silence, expect Jerry yelling and screaming upstairs having a mental breakdown, that he’s blinded for life, his son, his only son is gay. He yells out loud.

Morty cringes downstairs, he doesn’t see why that would be bad, it’s not like he ever really tried to be straight. Well he tried with Jessica but that will never happen. But fuck that! Everything this family does isn’t normal so what’s so bad about being gay and loving your grandfather!. . Okay maybe the last one isn‘t helpful to the situation . Morty sighs now and twiddles his fingers on his lap. Beth crosses her legs and sits back staring at her son.

She opens her mouth only to lick her lips and shut it, mouth in a straight line, she shake her head with a dark chuckle and looks over at Rick.

“Dad, when I was fifteen I wanted to know what I’d be like when I was older, knowing then what I wanted to do with my life, I knew my place in the future should be set.” She sighs again.

“I ran across you and this twenty year old guy fucking in the park, I was trying to find you so I could find me, but I ran across that. You and mom had already been long over and my heart raced watching, I liked it. So instead of caring about me I just followed you and the guy around all day. You must’ve been on date.” She smiles, only staring at her father. As morty blushes with anger, he has someone in the future, a date, mom I’d rather you just get on with the speech and get to the yelling fest .

“I followed you to your apartment, and heard you finally say his name.”

Morty’s ears perk up with interest, who is this mother fucker.

“Morty.”

The boy looks up from his lap, was he called on, or is she saying that-

“Wait what?” Morty asks scooting to the edge of the couch .

“It was you baby. . .You and your grandpa, I’ve known about this years before I had you baby.” She smiles softly.

“But I’d rather you be older before doing anything sexual. . But I can’t help lust.” she chuckles softly, drinking more whine from her glass.

“I was a sixteen year old mom.”

Morty’s face heats up, his mom is really saying this.

“But your dad, Jerry.” She looks over at her dad.

“He doesn’t like this at all, I’m on your side but he’s the one that’ll call police or cps on this.” 

Rick nods and leans back into the couch. Pulling his flask out to drink not looking worried at all, Morty stands and walks over to his mother. Sitting next to her, cuddling into her side. She pets his head with soft breathing and a relaxed body that Morty always finds comfort in.

____ one week after

Summer hadn’t cared, she thought they we’re fucking around the whole time anyway. Beth somewhat disliked it for the age Morty is. Jerry. Jerry never drinks, he never had a reason to drink, never had a reason to, till now. So no one knew the dumb and jobless idiot would turn out to be a really pissy aggressive nasty asshole.  
Blacking out he almost tried to rape his son, telling him,

‘if you can be a slut for your grandpa why can’t you be a slut for daddy too’ 

Morty didn’t want to embarrass himself or his dad, but when the man pulled the boys pants down he screamed bloody murder at the top his lungs.  
And Rick and his mother banged Morty’s locked door down in the matter of a second. Rick picked morty up in a cradled position and ran him out the room to his.  
As Beth took Jerry to the wall like a punching bag.  
Rick, was the one to stop her from killing him. She pushed her father hands away. Letting the passed out man fall to the ground.

‘why couldn’t you wait till he was older, now I’m stuck with this asshole till morty’s at least seventeen’

‘we haven’t had sex Beth, we’ve only kissed. . .he walked in at the wrong time, just a few seconds and he wouldn’t have even known’

‘then what did Jerry walk in on’

‘do you really want to know’

‘yes! I know you’re a good liar dad’

‘I was eating him out, giving him a rim-’

‘okay! I get it I get it’

Two days after that Jerry, who was shit faced, tried it again, but while Morty was asleep. The teen thought it was his grandfather stumbling in to check on him or pull him off on a another escapade. But when the hand cupped over the boys mouth, Jerry screamed, Morty clamped his teeth on the palm of his hand and didn’t let go till Rick turned the light on and grabbed jerry by his shirt and tossed him halfway across the room.

Two mornings after the last show down and last nights attempted try again, Beth Rick and sleepless morty sit at the table. Summer hasn’t been around since Jerry started his shit, to which relieved Beth, she only needs one child to worry about being raped by her husband.

Rick sighs, the three sip dark coffee and stare down at nothing, all thinking in their heads. What to do with this.

“I can send him to a rehab facility, or a mental hospital.”  
“Dad.”

Beth shakes her head, sighing into her mug. Rick pours the bitter liquor from his flask, into the mug, close to over filling. He leans down to sip some off the top before picking it up. He inhales deeply.

“I’m serious about rehab tho.” he exhales.

Morty silently listens, mind off in another world.

“Dad, he’s only been drinking for a week, I highly doubt they’d even try, he has nothing to-.”

“No, baby, they help with an arrange of things, it’s on another plant. They treat people with problems that are making problems, help him understand morty being gay. Teach him not to drink his problems away. He needs to understand, that as long as I’m in this house with his child, I’d never go as far as of having sex with him.”

Now morty’s ears perk in interest, and feel hot. Rick talking like this turns him on and he has to squeeze his legs together, to help himself get it together. He blocks out the rest of the conversation by singing whatever catchy song pops in his head to help distract himself. What a pain.

Rick pats his thigh under the table, nothing more, he moves his hand away and stands with his coffee in hand.

“I’m going to make the arrangements now then.” 

“Are you sure dad?”

“O-Oh god kid, for the sixth time, yes.”

Morty grins it’s cute that he just called his mom ‘kid’ and it must make his mom happy to because she’s grinning too herself. Morty wants nothing more then to follow the man like the shadow he is, but he also wants to talk too his mom alone for a moment. And she stay’s, getting the hint that Morty has something to ask by his facial expression.

“What’s the matter baby boy?” Beth asks leaning in taking a sip of her coffee.

“I. .I just I- well I guess I just want to um- well- jeez. .Iwanttoknowifyourreallyokaywiththis.” 

Morty struggles with saying it, and says it in one straight shot that Beth asks him to say that again. Morty sighs, embarrassed as all hell.

“Are, jeez mom, are you okay with me and grandpa?” Morty’s face feels incredibly hot and he cups his cheeks with his cold hands, rubbing his face for a second. Trying not to look at his mother.

“Baby I told you and your grandfather that I already knew this. I’ve been okay with it. I named you Mortimer, but Rick wanted morty, it fits you better.” She smiles “Your grandfather adores you, when he missed your third birthday, he felt so bad about it.” She sips her coffee. “He came over the next day and apologized to you before he even said sorry to me.” 

She chuckles “I was getting you so hyped to go to chucky cheese for the first time, and your favorite person would be there. And I arranged everything for him, the time and place so it would be close to where he was staying, Fuck it was an hour ride there. And he stood us up. Of course you and summer could have cared less, hell even jerry was happy to fuck around with you two, playing games and winning as many tickets as you three could.” She smiles again.

Morty’s cheeks are starting to hurt from smiling at the story, not many times does he hear about what he was like when I was young. 

“It turns out that things you get mad about, become nothing years later. . . .Anyway, so he walked right past me straight to you, with a gift, of course, in hand. He got you this plush toy animal to go on the bed he bought. Along with the rest of the bedroom set dresser and mirror know, you still have it all, anyway. To the point of this damn story. Is he took us back to chucky cheese again and got that for you, every birthday got better for you because he’d make damn sure of it. He goes above and beyond to make sure your close by and safe and happy. You’re his. It’s seem wired right. . That I’m so okay with it. ”

Morty nods.  
“I. . .Well don’t find this wired or feel different around me, but, I like watch you two. . You know. . Having sex.” Morty knows his face has to be red because his mothers is to. Both looking away to the table. Beth grins to herself.

“You weren’t tall, short and lanky, you let your hair grow out to your shoulders, and would tie it up in a bun or ponytail. Rick loves that. You make him happy and he does the same for you, god I’m the worst mother alive.”

Morty shake his head and stands up walking over to his mother to hug her tightly.

“You’re the best mom anyone could ever dream of, you- you’re like the one thing kids like me need. So- so don’t say things like that, because, jeez- because.”

“You.”

“Are.”

“The.”

“Best.”

“Mother.”

Morty states one word at a time, just to emphases how important she is to him.

“I love you mom.”

Beth hugs her son tightly, letting him sit on her lap for a long embrace. Morty sits back in his spot, mind thinking off to his younger days, wondering how many times did he see his grandfather then his birthdays. When I was ten I know he took me and summer camping, it was fun to say the lest.

As Beth refills her mug, Rick walks in with his empty cup standing next to his daughter, waiting to fill his.

“Everything’s arranged for tonight Beth.”

She looks over at her dad, eyes wide.

“That soon, really dad, not at least tomorrow?”

Morty still sitting at the table, flinches looking away from the two. He loves his mom, and she rarely ever cares for Jerry. Morty likes using that term for him better. Jerry is an asshole, and I’d rather him be gone then sleep here again tonight with him in the house. I’ll ask Rick if I can sleep with him.

“Beth, honey, I want morty to sleep tonight without having to tie string around the corners of his bed to the dresser, so Jerry can trip and make noise for anyone to hear. I’m not going to let morty endure one more night like that.” 

Beth looks over at her twitching and uneasy son. Feeling like the worlds worst mother for even considering the man to stay over the sake of her son. That fucker can eat shit and die for all I care, Beth thinks in her head before looking back at her father.

“Alright, what do we do?’

“I’m going to go- to go get him now while his passed out, and take him there and drop his ass his fucking ass off. And wait for the call to pick him up.” He ends that with a loud burp and walks off to the living room and up the staircase.

Beth and morty watch as Rick walks out with the man slug over his shoulder, grinning with a wink at morty before walking through the garage door. Beth shyly smiles, and looks down checking her pager buzzing at her hip.

“I’ve get a horse that’s giving birth to two babies and needs a C-section. You and grandpa behave yourselves okay.” Morty nods with a lighthearted smile. 

\---- Ten minutes later

Rick walks in through the garage door laughing, holding his stomach.

“What’s so damn funny.” 

Morty asks sitting on the couch, twisting around on his knees and leans his stomach on the back. Grinning at Rick even tho he doesn’t know the joke yet, finding Rick laughing funnier. 

“Your fuck- your dumb ass father, watch this.” Rick holding his smart phone turns it around and morty taps the play arrow. Grinning ear to ear watching his father twisting and shouting 

‘where am I! Where the fuck I’m I, Rick you fucker! You - you - you dick sucking shitfaced ugly ass fucking jackass.’ you can hear Rick laugh behind the camera. Nonchalantly answering back 

‘oo Oooh nice one there Jerry, have fun getting better, fucker.’ and the video ends. 

Morty’s smile was big and his cheeks flush with his own natural coloring on his white soft skin. Rick licks his lips with a grin himself. He leans over to Kiss morty, but the boy turns his head to the side and Rick kisses his cheek.

“What the fuck m-Orty, playing hard to get or really denying me of your sweet lips.?”

Morty sighs with a shrug.

“It doesn’t feel right when it’s here Rick.” 

With that Rick picked morty up off th couch, easily flinging the light weight over his shoulder and opens up a green portal on the wall. Rick steps in and toss morty down onto his large bed. Morty’s toothy grin is the best. Knowing that his grandfather loves and wants him, makes him incredibly giddy. 

“Rick.”

“What baby.”

The man is all over the small boy, kissing his neck, sucking his collarbone, leaving a hickies about his sweet milk white skin. Morty can’t help but hum and whimper. Loving the tender touches and kisses just for him. Now knowing that we’ll be together for a long time, everything fits in place. He’s ready for this, ready to let his grandfather take his virginity, and he wants it now.

“Take it.”

Rick pulls back just enough to look at the boy.

“Say it.”

Morty blushes, his member going hard.

“Jeez. . .Grandpa, Rick.” He grins bashfully hands clasped behind Rick’s neck.

“Take my virginity grandpa.”

That turns Rick on like no other, this is his piece of meat, his meal to devourer as slowly as he wants. This is it, this is the moment where I break away my ways and give in to my addiction, my creation made for me, he needs me to give him this. To make this the best first moment of his sexual experience, make him really fall in love with me, the same goes for me. I’ll never touch another body as long he’s with me.

Rick swallows and smirks hand running up the boys shirt, lightly rubbing his stomach, fingertips graze across the soft skin. Rick rubs his nose against the boys, mouth open, tongue openly finding it’s way into Morty’s cave of wet and warmth. Rick smiles as Morty closes his eyes, kissing open back. Rick’s hand finds the boys harden nipples, he flicks each one, pinching and twisting his right nipple. Morty’s back arches off the bed and he moans.

“Mmm baby, you have sensitive nipples, my favorite.” Rick growls and leans down to kiss those sweet lips the boy owns. He pulls at his curly locks of brown hair. Moving from his lips to his neck.

“Let’s- let’s, oh jeez, let’s get out of our clothes.” Morty’s lust filled half lidded eyes gaze at the man. 

“Alright, let’s do this baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD, 
> 
> Well I like smut. and the idea of beth going into the future, and liking it seems fiting to me. I've been wanting to write that for sometime
> 
> So, I may be doing the whole week of smut, some Ideas I'm not all that into, but that's like one or two. The rest I'm doing, and half of Kink week some of the last week ideas too.
> 
> ANYWAY I hope you enjoy your dirty minds
> 
> Follow me on tumblr I always follow back, hell you can unfollow me, I just need more Rick and Morty on my dash.
> 
> http://misskrazystoner.tumblr.com/


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARCH 15- Morty is super nervous and Rick guides him through it.

MARCH 15- Morty is super nervous and Rick guides him through it.

 

Rick crawls off and stands pulling his lab coat off and chucking it. He un-tucks his sweater and pulls it up and off, tossing it, he un-does his belt, button and zipper pulls his jeans down. Boxers stay on.   
He bends down and helps the star struck boy sitting up on his elbows, taking all of Rick in.

Morty’s eye’s roams over the older mans body. He isn’t old- old, but his skin isn’t tight, he has a lightly seen six-pack, from his navel down is a thick grey blue patch of years worth of pubic growth. Rick’s arm muscles tho, are thick and built it sends a wave straight down to his groin. His chest is lightly hairy and age spots from days in the sun, speckle across his chest and shoulders, his neck and arms. His knees wrinkle when not bent, and his dick. . .Morty licks his lips, he’s hung. 

“Jeez, I don’t know if you’ll fit in me grandpa.”

“Oh it will, baby I love it when you call me that.” Rick grins, stroking himself through the thin fabric. 

“I-I like it too.” Morty blushes fingers playing with the hem of his shirt looking away from the man stroking himself.

Rick licks his dry lips, and bends down in between Morty’s open legs, the boy lays back. Staring up at the ceiling as his grandfather undoes his jeans, slowly pulling his boxers down with it. Letting his member bounce out of it’s hiding place. 

Morty blushes and covers his eyes with his arm. This is the first time I’ve been sucked off. Morty peeks at the man, who’s staring at him, mouth full, deep throating. Without one gag, Morty arches his back off the bed, groaning. Covering his eyes again, but Rick grabs his arm and moves it away from his face. Pulling up and off with a pop licking his drool, Rick smirks at his grandson.

“Baby, are you sure you want this?”

Morty sits up on his elbows, lust in his eyes twinkling brightly, he smiles softly. Still wearing his yellow shirt, he pulls at the hem, twiddling his fingers against the fabric. And he pulls it up at over his head, smirking while tossing the item across the room. Rick smirks back and leans down to kiss his pink swollen lips, chin red from Rick stubbles rubbing against his face. 

The boy blushes, eyes closing while he lets his tongue do the work. As Rick likes to watch the beauty enjoying this. Rick’s hands find there way to his nipples and he pinches and rubs the buds in between his index and thumb fingers.   
The boy squirms and moans into Rick’s mouth. Morty’s hands wrap around his grandfathers back, and he digs his nails into the leather skin as Rick dips his head down to roughly nip and pull the bud in between his teeth.   
Pulling back and letting the bud slip out from his teethes grip.   
Only to do it to the other, making Morty moan loudly, legs wrap around the man on top of him, playing with his chest as his nails claw at his back. 

Rick’s tongue flicks across the hard nipples, satisfid he licks his way down to the boy’s groin. Taking him back into his mouth, sucking his, well, his size is a little smaller then it should be right now, but he’s thick. Morty groans arching his back, hips thrushting into the mans mouth , his hand move to the sheets, he close, damnit, fuck this. Morty moans out loud, releasing his load into his grandfathers mouth, deep down his throat. The man pulls back and swallows licking his lips as he lightly pumps Morty’s member. Milking him all the way until morty squims under the touch. Rick smirks and rubs his other hand over his head fastly, making the boy yelp in overwhelming pleasure hitting Rick’s hand away while giggling.

“R-rrrick stop OH JEEZ.” Rick doesn’t listen and rubs faster, making morty twist and try to move away from the touch, but his hand is gripping his dick tightly, he leans back down to lick the boys pre come and blows the wetness. Morty groans and screams as Rick’s hand mercilessly rubs his head, not stopping till the boy was coming again from over simulation. Morty shakes with his orgasm, hitting Rick’s hand off him lightly.

“s-s-stop.” Morty can barely breath, his chest heving from lack of air. Rick lays next to the boy, putting his arm under his head. As Morty doesn’t move. Legs open arms laying at his sides, face flushed. Sweat collects under his long brown bangs. Rick pulls back his bangs and kisses his forehead.

“Roll onto your side.”

Morty, rolls over without a second guess, laying on his side Rick turns around so his face is at the small round cheeks. Soft skin like silk, the milky white skin, Rick licks his lips, breathe hovering over his ass crack. It sends goosebumps across morty’s body. He feels Rick’s tongue lick across his crack before grabbing his cheek and opening him up, licking his way to the pulsing hole.

Morty groans wanting his grandfathers tongue to run across his hole and push in, like his dad got to walk in on. Mother fucker morty whimpers, burying his head down, Rick grabs his leg by his thigh and rolls him over onto his stomach. Then he grabs Morty by the hips with one arm and holds him, his ass up in the air. And Rick buries his face into his ass. Licking nipping sucking, tongue fucking his asshole. As the boy try’s to roll his hips into his face, Rick holds him, but lets him rock lightly. Holding his tongue tightly so the boy can push back on it and out, then back. Only the sound of slurping and saliva with Morty’s moans, echoes in the room. 

Rick slaps morty on the ass, making him wiggle with a soft wimper.

“You like that baby?” Morty nods into the mattress with a small smile.

“ye-yeah.” he mubbles with a small voice, and Rick grins sitting up making the horny boy turn around to know what to do. Rick chuckles and shakes his head, ruffling the boys hair he get’s off the bed.

“Hold on kid.” 

Rick walks out the room and leaves the door open, Morty naked, gets off the bed and peeks out the door. He hasn’t seen the place yet, only the bedroom, he blushes, god that’s a whore thing to say isn’t it.   
He steps out, the hallway is long, really long with door on each side, some rooms are open, some empty collecting webs covered in dust. Morty’s always asumed him to have had a fun party life in college, but the rooms only hold old intventions he’s made. Things glow and sparkle with neon colors. Morty holds back walking in, and stay’s on the path out, no wonder it takes him so long from the front door to his room, were the fuck am I. Almost feeling scared morty stops and looks back at the bedroom door, then the end of the hall, a cold drift sends morty’s dick limp and he makes his way back to the room, laying back on the bed of comforters, while waiting he lightly strokes himself, arm behind his head while he closes his eyes. Mind trying to re-picture the man. His imagination isn’t as good as the real thing by far. With a light moan he opens his eyes to Rick walking in with a smirk.

“You couldn’t- couldn’t wait for your sexy ass grandpa huh Mou-Ghuh- ty.”

The boy nods still rubbing himself, looking over the naked man again, he really needs to keep him in his head the best he can. 

“Wanna smoke real- real fast, I just took some Viagra waiting for it to kick in.”

Rick plops down with his bong and bag, grinning at the his grandson. Filling the bowl and hand it to Morty, lighting it for him, lifting the bowl for him to inhale. The boy pulls away and passes it back, Rick inhales the smoke left in the glass and light’s it for himself.

“So- so how long does- uh- well how long. . Why?” Morty doesn’t know how to ask his grandfather this, he scratches his head looking down at his grandfather member, he looked hard to me. Morty thinks off eye not moving for the mans lap as his thinks off. Rick pulls the bong away from his mouth with a smirk. This kid is gonna kill me.

“I wanna last longer then one fuck for you kid, it’s your first, and you can never get enough of your first. I’ll last four hours.” He smirks at the boy’s blush and smile, look up at him now.

“I just- just thirty minutes for it to kick in.” Morty nods, being brave he moves in between Rick’s and sits in front of him, legs straddles his waist. Rick grins and hit’s the bong, moving his lips to the boy’s, blowing the smoke into his open and waiting mouth. Rick releases the smoke into his mouth and Morty inhales, leaning his head back, hand running through his bangs and back. Rick kisses at his open neck and leaves a purple hickie with a bite mark. Morty smirks. Kissing the mans lips roughly, morty groans as Rick pushes him off him, the boy lays back watching him place the bong off to the side.

“Roll over, time to prep you up.” Morty grins and rolls over, sticking his ass up in the air wiggling it for the man. Rick chuckles and slaps his ass, electing a groan out of Morty.

“Again.”

Rick cocks his eyebrow and slaps his grandsons ass again, hand stinging this time. Morty’s fist clenches the bed sheets and he bites his bottom lip moaning luridly.

“H-h-harder.” Morty closes his eyes and waits. The slap sends more delicious shivers through his body. He gasps.

“How many more morty baby.”

He looks behind him, sweat beads running down his forehead. He licks his lips eye hazed with lust.

“Five more.”

Rick nods and Morty lays his forehead back on the bed waits. The next slap is harder and on the right cheek instead of both like he was doing, morty yelps with pleasure.

“Count for me baby.” Rick’s hand massages his cheek.

“One.” Morty whimpers.

Rick raises his hand and bring it down with fully force, sending morty forward from the sting.

“Twoooo.” Morty moans out, knees shaking. 

Rick bring his hand down on Morty left cheek now, and groans rolling his head around to stare at the man, licking his lips.

“Three-ee, haaah.” Rick pushes two fingers into Morty’s mouth.

“Suck.” Morty does as told and sucks, getting the hint from pornos he’s seen morty collects as much saliva he can and coats his fingers. Rick pulls his fingers out of the boy’s mouth a string a spit breaks and drips off morty chin. Rick smirk and pokes at his puckered hole, pulsing, wanting it. Rick pushes his middle finger in and probes at his hole, pulling out and pushing back in , he adds his index finger the second time he pulls his finger out. Morty withers under the pressure and groans, arms stretch out in front of his, fists gripping the sheets.

Rick slaps again with his free hand while his fingers stay spreading the boys virgin hole.

“ff-four.” morty mumbles out face buried in the sheets.

“Oooo-oh- five ahh- jeeeez grandpa aahh.” Rick slaps hard, while moving his finger around and thrusting them back and forth. Rick feels himself getting harder then usual, the sweet blue pill kicking in just in time. Rick pulls his fingers out and Morty turns around legs on the sides of Rick. The man sits on his knees looking down at the sweet boy nodding to morty’s stare at his boxers.

The boy pokes a finger through the slit of the fabric, he lightly rubs the warm flesh, leaning forward he buries his face in Rick’s junk. Lapping his tongue over his member wetting his boxers with his wet mouth. Sucking his uncut head through the fabric. Rick groans and Morty looks up with a smile. Hands softly running across his waistband. Morty hooks his index fingers under the elastic and pulls down. Ogling at the overly large dick , almost longer then his head, thick, veins pulsing, his sack old hung and withered. Morty licks his lips and leans back in. Take a hold of his member, pulling the foreskin down licking the salty hot skin. Morty sucks his tip lightly, pumping him while doing so, Rick groans and leans his head back licking his lips. Morty goes deeper, trying his best to give his first blow job to the man he adores so fucking much. His eyes water and he holds back a gag, before gagging. Rick pulls him back by his long brown locks, staring down at the boy.

“No deep throating, just stick to sucking me off kid.” Morty nods, blushing from embarrassment, leaning back with Rick’s hand guiding him and staying in his hair, playing with the soft curls. Morty moans around his grandfathers cock, the relaxing feeling of his fingers lightly rubbing his scalp calms his throat and he deepens. Again Rick groans and let’s the boy deepen his cock down his throat. The sounds are turning Rick on more at more, the sloppy sound of suck, popping, the sound of a wet mouth lick and sucking on something nice a thick. Rick smirks to himself and pulls the boy back by his hair ready to turn his ass around, But Morty’s hand grips his dick tightly. So rick lets him keep sucking, bobbing his head, pulling off to flick his tongue back and forth over his head, side to side, he pulls back to spit and rub his tongue around before downing the man again. 

“I don’t want to come yet fucker.” Morty giggles past the thick, and keeps bobbing his head, swallowing the man warm seed, as deep as his throat would let him.

Rick gets up to get something out in the hall, as morty sits waiting grinning ear to ear, licking his salty lips. The returns with a dildo cock-ring and lube. Morty smirks back at the man smirking and waving the items in hand.

“Ready to loss that sweet virginity baby.” 

Morty nods moving back to lay down comfortably, Rick bends down in between the boys legs, spreading him wider, making Morty hold his legs. The sound of the cap send chills down Morty spine to his tailbone high in the air. Rick pours a generous amount on the pink silicone dildo. Morty bites his lip watching.

“Is- is that clean Rick.” The man chuckles at the boy and stops what he was doing to look down at the sweet boy.

“I bought this sometime ago for this moment, I got it for you baby, look.” He turns the dildo to the side black imprinted into the silicone was his name in cursive. Morty turns his head to the side blushing while holding his leg still.

“ohh- jeez.” Morty sucks his bottom lip and waits for the probing. Rick lean over his grandson to his kiss his lip sweetly. 

Rick sit back and grab his use of items, Rick hands the boy the cock-ring. Morty grins and sits up, taking the metal clip. Pulling the bar off he places the horseshoe ring at Rick’s base, the man holds his sack up so morty can pull the ‘u’ hook over the ends of the cock-ring and he clips it grinning up at the man.

“Let’s get you lose for me huh baby.” 

Morty can only nod, laying back readjusting his legs into his arms, knees at the sides of his head. Rick moves back down and lightly presses the tip against his puckered and pulsing hole, opening and closing, wanting the dildo to penetrate him. Rick needs this moment to regain his erection anyway. The man sighs softly leaning down for better access he pushes the tip in, the small hole sucks the tip in with ease as Morty moans. The feeling of something foreign filling him up slowly, feeling to full in his inside sends a thrilling rush through the boy. And he backs up, pushing against the dildo deeper and deeper. Till it’s at the hitch Rick pulls it out and tosses it to the side. Morty groans at the loss. It was ten times smaller then Rick.

Morty closes his eyes, gasping as Rick’s head pushes in. Slowly inching to home base, Morty moans, legs relaxing on top of Rick’s thighs. Morty holds onto the mans knees as he moves in closing space in between them. Connecting as one, grandson and grandfather, Rick and Morty forever. Morty’s thought’s run wild as the inches his way, taking his time so the boy can adjust to the size. Not yet halfway there morty tells him to hold on. Waiting, then nodding to the man. Rick pushes in more, and Morty feels like his inside are moving to make space for the mans size. The boy holds back his pained noise the best he can, water welling at the corner of his eyes. 

“OOH-oohh rii- rick you- you’re to fffua-fucking big!.” Morty grins, lightly slapping his knee.

“Oh you know you love this big ass Sanchez dick, huh Mo-UGH-ty” The boy nods franticly, toss his head side to side as Rick pulls back and lightly thrusts back in. Only working a little more then half his dick, in and out of the boy. Slowly making his way to his sack, relaxing the boy with pleasure. Rick’s sack hits the boys cheeks. 

Rick grab Morty’s legs and lays them on his chest holding onto his thighs as he looks down at the boy with a smirk.

“Ready for you first real orgasm sweetie.” Morty smile, face flushed.

“Yeah.” His voice and whimper is raspy yet so sweet it could be eaten.

Rick back halfway and slams back home, sack slapping the young skin, Morty groans and wraps his arms around the back of Rick neck pulling him down to kiss him. Morty is bent in half holding onto the man thrusting his hips roughly into the boys asshole. Enjoying the noises he makes.

“oh- oh -oh jeeez grandpa.” Morty claws at the man skin, holding onto anything, the pleasure is to much for his small body to keep handling.

Rick speeds up and slows down, he turns morty around and leans over him, holding the boy into his chest while so deep in him sends a wave of pleasure though Rick’s spine to his tight cockring held groin. 

“OH- morty.” Rick groans and flick his hips into his grandson, sweat bead falling of his skin onto morty’s. 

They moan and groan, morty rocking back and forth like a baby being put to sleep, yet this is the whole other opposite. Morty whimpers, mouth biting at the fabric of the bed. 

“Uh- ugh- uh -uh -uh.” Each thrust Rick hits Morty’s prostate, making him.

“UUHH” 

Rick fastly rams into the boy hole, stretching and pulling his tight muscle rings clinging to the thick flesh in him. As embarrassing as morty’s ever thought of it, the sound of air escaping his hole from the thrusting turns him on more, how nasty doing the nasty really is, morty thinks off, giggling. Looking over his shoulder at Rick, he pauses to catch a breath and readjust him knees smirking at his grandson before going back at it. Morty groans and shoves his face back into the mattress whimpering, already coming. Shaking from his orgasm. Rick pulls out and lays back.

“Ride me till I come baby.” Morty swallow, his throat dry he leans over first to kiss the man, swapping spit.

Morty climbs on top of the man with a big grin. The boy grabs a hold of Rick’s dick and lowers himself down. Moaning as he gets filled up again in a different position, he lets go and slides all the way down, sitting on his lap filled to the ‘t’. 

“Ahh” Morty moans slowly rocking himself, then, using his strong running legs, he kneels down and sits up on his legs then drops back down. Make Rick thrust up in all might pleasure, watching the boy, watch his grandson for that fact. Riding his cock while limp, just pleasing one person here, and that him. Morty’s one and only man. Rick fucking Sanchez.

When the man comes to his edge he pulls the underneath of morty’s knees making him sit on his cock all the way. He leans over the boy and makes him lay back, legs spread wide. Rick speed up, fucking him into the bed, The spring creak under the fucking of the man. Morty’s hand finds it’s to the man sack, rolling the balls in his hand fingering the cockring’s click waiting for him to come to release him. Rick pounds into his asshole a few more times before telling Morty to unclip him. Rick ride out his orgasm, his come leaking past his cock plugging his come inside of morty.

“Ahh jeez, oh Rick. Oh.” Morty groans and rubs his stomach, feeling the man inside him. Rick pulls out with a ‘pop’ and lay next to the boy huffing and puffing.

“That.” Morty’s afterglow is stunning, Rick thinks to himself. Looking over at the talking boy.

“That was amazing grandpa.”

Morty with a blush sighs and cuddles into his grandpa.

“I love grandpa Rick.”

“I love you too baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more like morty guides him through it lololol
> 
> This is the end of this plot like thing i've got going on here. Next one will be a oneshot and I'm doing all of smut week


	5. Hipbone Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARCH 16- Prostitute / Stripper ummm both pls

MARCH 16- Prostitute / Stripper 

 

Morty had just finished dancing, now stepped to the back, the music loud and buzzing in his eardrums. I just want to get too the sex rooms so I can go home before my family wakes. Morty sighs, holding his bag to his side, hips flicking side to side, the tight gold shorts cling at his ass. Riding up in the most uncomfortable way, again the boy sighs before standing in front of his name in glitter gold, opening his room. Slipping his pink see through robe on, tying the rope around his small waist. The boy places his bag on the stool 

A large bed to the left side, vanity at the right, across from the bed. Bathroom straight back. Nothing more, then a clothes line full of skimpy outfits given for the week, and the one I came in with. No chairs but the one I sit at to do make-up and hair. Dim round bulbs round the mirror, the room is dimly lit only by that, if you open the bathroom door you can get more light. Some clients get upset when it’s dark and they can’t see my face, I’m the best paid here now. So many come to see me, from Rick’s in other dimensions, to a well paying principal, not only money here but lets me pass classes I’m flunking for blowjobs. Morty grins to himself, sitting at his vanity.

“How’s that for you, Rick, looks like I really don’t fucking need you.” 

Morty knows he’s lying, but he still try’s to believe it, he’d rather feel okay then how he was. How he still is. The boy digs through his bag for his bowl and bag of weed, A large bottle of champagne waits for him in an ice bucket to the side. Morty pops ecstasy and swallows it down with the alcohol. Filling and lighting his bowl, needing to hurry his client is coming in sixty minutes. A knock on the door brings morty’s eyes away from the pipe.

“Come in.”

It’s John, he runs the place and deals, money and love. Morty Smiles up at him, a big buffed out man in his forties single and gay. Morty lick’s his lips, the man has taking a liken to me, pays me whenever I ask, how much I may need. Let’s me stay here on days I need away from my family, from my real life outside this building. The life I’m trying so hard to run away from.

“You have a good payer tonight.” 

Morty perks an eyebrow.

“Oh. .who?”

“It’s a rick. Calls himself storage Rick, I just wanna tell you, he runs a place for lost and not needed morty’s, if he fucking does anything. You Call Me.”

Morty swallows, nodding.

“Y-yeah- yes of course, I’ll call.” Morty holds up his wrist, a red button dangles from the bracelet. John nods back and walks out. Leaving the boy wondering, taking another hit, waiting for another memory of his Rick to come and pass. Morty sighs and slips off the stool, walking over to the line of clothes, he runs his hand over the small pieces of fabric. Storage Rick huh, I bet he’s seen a lot of cute morty’s worth fucking, so why me. The boy pulls off his own leather jacket and slips the robe off, putting the rough jacket on. Pins and chains hooked and hanging about the leather, the black is light at it’s places of stitching, years of use have made it comfortable. I love the smell. . .I think off how I found it, A few days after being home without the man sad and desperate, looking around for something to cope. He found the leather jacket and a black ripped up flesh curtains shirt, it use to smell like rick. Morty sighs, and pick up his robe tossing it over the line, walking back to the bathroom, smelling his armpits. Spraying deodorant even tho he doesn’t need it. Morty keeps the light on just in case, and sits down staring at his baby face. Eyelashes thick with mascara and eyeliner, it needs cleaned up. Morty hit’s the bowl and puts it down to grab a make-up wipe, rubbing the underneath of his eye’s.

Morty stare’s down at the table, mind running wild. Rick’s always give a good fucking, never minding to do what I want. Pleasing me like the slut I’ve become, that I was for just one man. Again, the boy sighs, looking around the warm room. Grabbing the large bottle he downs as much as he can in one go. Then takes another hit.

Waiting time has run out, the knock upon the door sends a thrilling wave right down to his groin, drugs kicked in. More aware at the moment and more contentment with whatever that might be behind the door.  The boy stands, and walk’s to the door. Opening it to the Rick, leaning against the frame, toothpick rolling back and forth in between his lips. That Rick smug look on his face, goatee, arm at his hip clad with black bracelets. Hair on ‘point’ a light green flannel over a yellow shirt, with his face on it stating  
‘morty daycare’. The boy quirks an eyebrow with a smirk. Shirt, as always, tucked into his tight jeans down to his, morty chuckles and opens the door to the man. Pink socks, this Rick is really different then most.

“What’s with the pink socks?” Morty asks, hand out to the bed as he grabs his smoke, taking another hit.

“One of my morty’s at the daycare gave them to me.” Morty’s smirk, turns into a smile.

“Oh.” 

Rick smiles back, arms out for the boy to enter. To which he does, leaning into his chest and sitting on his lap. 

“I’ve wanted to see you, a lot of, weeell I guess that’s fucked up of me to say.” Rick bites his toothpick. Morty smirks now, pulling back to stare at the man.

“Come on, tell me. . Did they brag that I was the best, fuck?” Morty lets his breath linger over the mans lips.

“You know it.”

Morty chuckles kissing at his neck.

“Well then, I hope I live up to your expectation.”

“You already are.” Rick states bluntly, flicking his toothpick with his index and thumb fingers. 

With that Morty’s nose runs against his jaw to his cheek. The boy grins, this Rick smells like his, nothing but natural odor from a grown man. Rick cups morty’s cheeks and brings him closer, using his thumb to open the boys mouth before devouring his mouth. Tongues battle for nothing, just lust and want, needing to get this going Morty pulls off the mans shirts and tosses it to the side of the bed. Grinning at his name. ‘morty ’ 

Tattooed on his chest above his heart. My face heats up as his hand pulls mine to the name.

“Yeah, you kids mean a lot to me.” Morty smiles and leans down to kiss him again, this time, Morty’s mind has changed. Taking his time, hand roaming feeling the warmth of another person this close, while his other is wrapped around his neck. Rick holds the boy close and rolls over, sitting up on all fours, knees at his hips, hands at his head. Rick smirks sitting up, rubbing his stomach pinky finger playing with his happy trail. I lick my lips and pull my tiny bottoms off as he unbuckles his jeans, pulling them down to his knees. I roll over to my side and move the pillows around looking for the lube. Finding it I grab a pillow and stuff it under my ass at my tailbone, handing him the lube. 

I watch him coat his dick, he’s large, just like all the other Sanchez dick’s he’s been able meet. I bend my knees and raise my legs as he scoots closer, holding himself. I lick my lip and watch him slowly push into my body. I groan and roll my head back, Rick’s will always, and I mean always, will be the best fuck. His belt clicks as he pulls out and flicks his hips back into me. Rick grab a hold of my feet and begins to move faster, huffing with a low rumbling growl.

“Mhmm Morty.”

I moan back and sit up on my elbows neck stretched out to kiss him, Rick leans down and gives the boy what he wants. Kissing sloppily.

“Ahh oh- oh jeez.” I moan into his mouth while he speeds up to quick thrusting, then back to his pound at a time. 

Slap

Slap

Slap

The only noise heard for a moment of time before a sweet mewl escapes morty’s mouth, Rick grins down at the boy, who grins back with a reddening face. This feels amazing, so full, my insides moving around to his fit, clinging sucking and pulsing around the flesh interconnected with me. If I could die I’d pick right now, in this kind of bliss, under the man I love most. Morty gasps and wraps his arms around Rick’s neck.

The bed creaks and moans to the frantic and furious movement of Rick’s hips. He groans voice husky with lust.

“Ah, kid, so tight, and so beautiful, chico guapo baby.” 

Morty can feel his face get hot, nothing sexier then spanish rolling of the sound of Rick’s voice, even if he doesn’t know what was said. Rick hums out in pleasure, moving my legs to the side turning me with them. Now laying on my side as Rick becomes sloppy with his thrusting knowing he’s going to come soon I grab a hold of my throbbing member and jack off. Clenching around his thick as he rides into his orgasm, morty groans as he slaps his ass. Every sound echo’s and bounces off the empty walls in the room. As they both ride out their orgasms together groaning.

Rick pulls out and I blush, the feeling of loss and his load dripping down my crack. I moan and roll over cuddling into his chest, kissing at his nipple, his neck, his lips. Then I move down to his groin. . I still have an hour left with him, lightly suckling at his sensitive head. Rick groans and tangles his fingers through my hair watching me. I pull back to smile and lick my lips, moving in between his legs and leaning down on my elbows. One hand cradles his sack as the other holds his shaft, as my mouth sucks. Tongue over my bottom teeth, I bob my head fastly, hollowing my cheeks letting my drool slick his member and run down my chin. Oh my love for cocks it’s nasty.

I a moments of time he comes again, I swallow, not wanting my face to be a mess, yet. I lay next to him and grin staring at him he looks over with a lazy smirk.

“You know how suck cock kid.”

I let my soft giggle escape my mouth, cuddling into his side.

“So, Rick. . What kind of morty’s are at you place of ‘storage’.” 

Rick licks his lips and rolls over onto his stomach leaning over the bed to grab his jeans, digging in his pocket for his cigarettes. He light’s one and Morty temped to ask for a drag, but he’s trying to quit it, so he doesn’t ask. Rick rubs his lips with his index and thumb fingers holding the death stick.

“I have two rabbit morty’s, one like full rabbit, the other comes from a halloween demotion he wears this fucking crazy mask. Punk morty, he’s well he’s a jackass, greaser morty ghost morty fuck man so many. They just get drop off at my place. And I take care of all them, feed them let them play sleep times outings. I’d do anything for a morty. That’s why I’m not liked by the council of Rick’s, ‘Rick’s don’t care about morty’s’ That’s a ton of bullshit to me, there’s a lot of them that’d do anything for their morty.” Rick swallows and looks over at the boy.

“your doing fine Morty. I know your Rick loves you, he’s the one that called me to find you.”

Morty sits up fastly, eye’s wide.

“No!”

Rick frowns his brows.

“What do you mean, no?”

“No, don’t tell him this, don’t oh jeez- oh jeez. He’d kill me if he’d find out that I’m fucking around, let alone being a striper and slut oh jeez.” 

I pull my legs up and bury my head in between my legs and chest, feeling sick I breath in through my nose and out my mouth.

“I won’t tell him about this, I tell him you’ve been doing fine nothing wrong, I’ll come up with it as I go.” Rick smirks, morty watches the man from the corner of his eyes. My jaw is clenched and I have to remind myself to relax it, fuck me, way to go Morty, you again have fallen to your grandfathers trap. 

“I would love to tell I fucked you.” Rick chuckles at my wimpy attempt to push him over, only ending up in his lap, feeling him dick rubbing against mine, both of us hard. Rick tucks hair behind my ear and leans into place chaste kiss atop of my lips. I wrap my arms behind his neck and open my mouth, we kiss and jack each other off for the left over time until a knock raps at the door.

“Times up.” 

Morty gives Rick a lazy smile and rolls off his lap, staring up at the ceiling.

“Are you going back right now or do you think you’ll be free for the rest of the night?” I ask looking over at the man getting dressed. He smirk’s down at me and licks his lips.

“Yeah I’m free, what do you wanna do?” I shrug and stand, grabbing a towel to wipe my ass and chest before putting my clothes on. Tight skinny jeans flesh curtains t-shirt and my leather jacket. I smirk over at him, walking over to my vanity, packing my make-up weed and bowl into my shoulder bag. I lift the champagne out of the bucket of melted ice. Smirking at the man, we walk out.

“I need to get my check and tell him I’m going home.” Rick nods.

“I’ll meet you outside.”  
“Okay.” Morty grins to himself and walks to johns office, knocking and waiting for him to answer.

“Come in.” I open the door and walk in shutting the door behind me. 

“My best paid boy, come here sit down why I finish counting your pay.” 

Instead of the chair in front of the desk I walk around and wait for him to open his arms, letting me sit on his while I watch his hands. Laying back against his chest, enjoying the built mans comfort.

“five thousand, one hundred and sixty two dollars.” He puts the money in two white envelops and hands it to me. I grin and take it stuffing it into my bag, leaning into his neck to kiss him. The man lifts my chin and shares a quick sloppy kiss. He pulls back and slaps my ass.

“Get going baby, I’ll see you tomorrow.” I nod and slip off his lap, before walking away I lean down and kiss him one more time.

“I’ll see tomorrow John, thank you for everything.”

“You deserve more then this kid.” The man flashes a toothy smile as I wave goodbye and shut the door. I smirk to myself, feeling way more confident then ever. I run down the halls the chains on my boots clink as I make way past people entertaining rooms. Waving at workers I know, I run out the back door and make my way around the building. Rick sits there, a speed bike behind him. My eyes go wide and I grin ear to ear.

“No way, you ride a motorcycle.”

“Yep, this is my beauty.” It’s yellow and black, two helmets sit on the set.

I smirk and run over to him, leaning up on my toes, kissing him, . Rick pulls away with a smile. 

“I can take you anywhere you’d like, you name it.”

I smile and cradle into his chest.

“I wanna go to your place, and meet the others.” I look up at him with a small smile. “Just for tonight.” 

The man nods, leading them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I have half done half not done but I'll be posting late as fuck. I hope you like it. I wanted to do more but had to stop myslef.
> 
>  
> 
> This group has really helped me for this. Kazaky
> 
> The one at the end to the right reminds me of morty
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Mqy-Ydddhk
> 
> And
> 
> The name of the chapter to- Hipbone Wishes- Joel Faviere - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtvS0WS3WkM


	6. march 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thought i'd add what little I wrote on here, and i didn't edit it maybe i'll come back to fix it

March 17 Shower/ Bath sex

WARNING: Morty is ten, and has never met his Grandfather, who end’s up doing something’s you my not like so please- WARNING

 

“Mooom, please, I won’t bug or ask for anything, I promise.”

“Oh Mortimer, you need to stay with your grandfather for one week.” The woman sigh and runs a hand through her hair.

“He's the best Morty. . I know you’ll like hanging out with him.” Morty stare out the window, crossing his arms. Summer got to go to camp while I get this, it‘s so unfair! In the deep wooded mountains, a large cabin stands tall and mighty. Morty swallows, and looks at his mom.

“You did tell me he had money!”

“Oh god morty.” His mother helped him and his two bags to the door and knocked. A small screen at the door frame lights up and shows the man walking down a hall.

“Beth, baby I’ll be right there.”

“Okay dad.” Morty looks up at his smiling mother's face and smiles himself. She’s been so down lately. Morty move his gaze away and stare’s at the door like her. Waiting for the older man to shove it open with a big smile.

“Beth!”

Morty watches his mother hug him and pull back to introduce me. I smile and give a small wave. The man smiles back and asks if Beth could stay for a while. But she needs to leave. Morty hasn’t yet thought about why he’s even here until now.

The woman waves goodbye with a bright smile as Rick rubs my back.  
After she left Rick showed me where everything was, and not to touch anything he’s made. I swallow and let the man guide me around the home. Loving it all, the colors of neon and bright lit lights about the home. My room is the best. The bed is huge, I get my own bathroom, and a slide is on the ground, that leads down to the first floor.

“Whoa, jeez grandpa.”

I walk around the room while he stands at the door.

“This use to be your mom’s room, she begged and begged and got her slide.” The man chuckles and walks away. Letting the boy dwell on all his new thoughts about his grandfather. He wasn’t sure what he thought, well somewhat. That continuous arm fly up to his mouth to swallow, whatever’s in his flask. Morty doesn’t like it all that much, he knows what people do when they get drunk. Morty sighs, not really wanting to do any unpacking yet, it seems dumb to even do that when I’m only going to be here for a week.

So, instead morty sits down on the bed, pulls out his mp3 player, and lays back listening to the sweet tune of other peoples voices. I imagine my eleventh birthday, coming in three weeks. Without knowing it I fell asleep. Waking up to the night sky and stars above him, the glass is so clean a clear it doesn’t look like there’s one. A second glance confirms that it is open, a light breeze cools the warm room and Morty grins. He really likes this place. The boy was going to walk out the door to the stairs, but turns around and walks over to the hole in the ground with two handles at the sides. Morty swallows and holds onto the bars to sit, and he attaches to it, his butt can’t move from it’s spot. Again Morty swallows with a small grin.

“Okay lets go.” Morty pushes off and the slide sends him around the large house, circling the home, round and rounding he looks all over the place. Trying to catch the mans blue hair I the blur of the moment. He screams and giggles with excitement, raising his arms up in the air. This is a lot more fun then he thought is was going to be. And all to soon the slide ends in the living room. He sighs with a happy grin on his face, scooting down to the end and off.

“Grandpa Rick?” The boy yells out and walks about the large sitting room. Moving his way to the dinning room and kitchen.

“Grandpa?”

Morty asks again hearing his grandfathers voice laughing and another person giggling. With the most curiosity, I make my way to the kitchen. Turning the corner, finding his grandpa and a boy a few years older then him. With his brown colored hair and blue eyes. I tilt my head off to the side. Gazing at him.

“Man, I was a cute kid huh Rick.”

I look over at the man with so many questions gathering up in my head. And I want answers.

“Who’s this grandpa?”

“I’m morty, nice to see you.” The teen leans over to shake my hand and I do.

“So you’re me?”

“Yeah, there’s a ton of us, we belong to are Rick’s and they- they belong to us.” The teen smiles.

I look over to my grandfather.

“I’m I yours or. .is he.” I point while asking moving over to my grandfather. Finding something new coming into my head.

“No, no, he’s waiting for his Rick. . .your mine. C-137.” Again I tilt my head and he chuckles.

“I’ll tell you about all this later. I bet- I bet you hungry?”

The boy nods and bites his lip looking over at the other, who pats the stool next to him. To which he obliges, grinning at the older version of himself.

Rick serves the two of us pasta and grins as we eat the same way, sloppy and messy faces from slurping the noodles.

“Grandpa Rick, this- this is so good.”

“jeez Rick, score one on cooking for the both of us.” The teen grin over at the me and I turn my gaze away from him to my food, a smile and hot cheeks embarrasses me to no end. I look really cool older, and that word, jeez. I’ve just started to use. I grin looking over at the large green portal opening in thin air. I sit back in amazement, in shock.

“Whoa.” is all the I can say as the Rick walk’s through the green whirlpool, it fades behind him and he grins.

“Hey baby, I hope I wasn’t to long.” I know I’m blushing. As the teen runs over to kiss my . .the man on the lips. I look away and over to my grandfather who just smiles and looks away. I sigh and rub the fabric in between my fingers. He’ll really need to explain this one to me. Why would I kiss him, my grandpa, isn’t that against the law? I guess not if there’s so many of us. I know my face is going red thinking about, not listening to the men talking. The teen puts a hand on my shoulder, giving me a small smile.

“Don’t think to hard on it, just do what you feel is okay. It’s okay to love our Rick’s more then a grandson and grandfather.”

I nod and hug him it’s awkward but nice, and we wave good-bye to them. Leaving me Rick and my thought’s. I eat in silence not knowing what to say, as he puts the food up and cleans the pot and dishes. I slip off the stool and walk around island to him. Placing my dish in the sink and drying the things he’s cleaned. Putting them up with him guiding me where to put them.

We walk up the stares to the third floor. I keep looking over at him as his eyes stay on me. I blush and keep looking over anyway, he said to do what feels right, and I don’t know what this is. . .but it feels right.

“Rick.” I stop at my door and stare up at him.

“Can we talk about this now, I really want to know a few things..”

He nods and follows me into the room. We sit on the bed side by side, I move to the middle of the bed and cross my legs. He does the same sitting in-front of me now.

“Okay first. . I. .well that Morty kissed his Rick. . .is that okay?”

“Yes. . .most of the time we end up giving into are dark side. Morty’s . .are like a drug. We need them and you need us.” My grandfather stares down at me.

“Is it okay if. . .well. .ahh, well jeez um. .” I fumble over words and twist my fingers on the hem of my shirt.

“Is it okay if I want to kiss you like that.” I say it fast with a blush. Not looking at him.

“Are you okay with me doing that yet?”

“Yet?”

“I wanted your mom to give me more time with you, I need you, I’m lonely and want my morty to grow faster then you are right now so you can be with me.” The man grins and I blush.

“Yeah, yeah I’m ready.”

“Have you been kissed before?”

I shake my head and scoot closer to him.

“But I know grandpa. . .I want to kiss you like that to know what it feels like. . .”

Rick leans over and places a soft kiss on the boys lips. And moves back. I blush, my inside turn and twist and I crawl onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. Leaning in and kiss his lips lightly. Smiling at him, he wraps his arms around my waist and holds me close.

“Have you masturbated before?”

I blush and nod.  
“I just started to a few month ago. . .I know I like . .I like men.” I feel my face heat up and I burry my head into the crook of his neck.

“It’s okay to like men.” He rubs the small of my back, kissing at my neck. I let out a noise I never made before.

“Have you watched porn.” I heat up.

“jeez grandpa.” I lightly touch his chest. Palming at his shirt.

“No. .I haven’t.”

“do you want to.” I nod in his chest.

“Mom blocks me from that stuff, she thinks it’ll damage my thoughts on sex.” Rick chuckles and moves me of his lap. Walking out and back in with three movies in his hand. He hands them to me. I feel my body heat up looking at the images of men having sex, some buff some small. Then one that’s. .I guess. .made from other Rick’s and Morty’s. A older version of myself bent over with Rick on top of me. I know I’m blushing, handing him the movie. He chuckles and puts the disc in, standing at the side of the bed. Handing me the remote.

“Do you want me to step out?”

I bite my lip and shake my head.

“I want you to stay.”

The man crawls back into bed behind me, I sit in between his open legs and lean back against his chest. He presses play and the moans make me hard. I swallow, the two of us, making out and touching. Rick’s hand moves to touch my member, rubbing lightly through the fabric of my jeans. I watch myself being taking from behind, the Rick lick’s his hole and rubs and presses his finger into him. It all fills Morty’s rush for want, I place my arm on top of his, moving my hand down to his. I grab his hand and place it at the top of my jeans. Moving the tips of his fingers down into my jeans. He gets the hint and undoes my button and zipper. Grabbing a hold of my member, he pulls it out of my boxers and rubs up and down. Like the movie in front of us.

I groan and roll my head to the side.

“jEEz, ahhh” With in a second of his touch I come. Relaxing into his body, feeling him hard against my back.

“Can I do that to you.” I tilt my head back and grin lazily. He nods and I pull my pants and boxers off. Watch him doing the same. He’s way bigger then me, really big. I lick my lips and lean over his thigh on my knees, using one hand to grab his penis. I listen to the two on T.V moaning and groaning. Rick tells him to suck his, cock.

“You’re so big grandpa. Way bigger them me.” I blush looking up at him. Lean down to lightly flick my tongue over his head. The velvety tip is salty, morty takes in the feeling on his tongue, rubbing the under of his head. Making the man groan out. I smile and start to suck. Not really knowing what to do. I just suck him inch by inch.

“Watch the teeth baby.” I feel my stomach twist to the nickname.

I pull up with a ‘pop’ and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

“How much do I suck, I. .-I don’t think I can fit- that- this in my mouth.” I try to talk but I gaze at the Rick on T.V. He’s pressing his. . I blush. .his cock into the morty’s hole.

“Are we going to do that.” My grandfather pets my hair watching me.

“If you’d like. . .It hurts, but it’ll feel good after you get use to the feeling. .”

I nod and crawl in between his legs, my head at his calves my butt in the air to him. He chuckles.

“You sure baby, you don’t need-”

“Please grandpa.”

I wiggle my butt in front of him.

“I’m yours already, you said that, so please do what they‘re doing to me.”

“God kid.”

His hands grip my cheeks and opens me, I can feel his tongue rubbing against my hole, he spits and rubs his fingertip around the ring. Lightly pressing his finger inch by inch into me. He spits and pulls his finger in and out, fingering me.

“Hold on, I need to get lube.” I nod into the mattress gripping onto the sheets. He comes back and is back to doing what he was doing. Pushing a finger back into me, but it’s slicker. He moves it around and I wiggle against the feeling. I bite my lip and moan in the back of my throat.

“Ahh, grandpa.” I roll my head around, and huff. This feels really good.

“I’m going to add another one.” I nod and he does, slowly pressing a second finger, it feels somewhat numb. Yet.  
“ahhh”

“does that feel good baby.”

I nod, head under my arms, as I pant and pull at my hair. He creeps a hand around to cup my member, and slowly moves his hand back and forth. I come and buck my hips back into his fingers.

“In me, in- get in me.” I pant moving forward to remove his fingers. The feeling is like slick running down my crack. Sending shivers through my body. Rick chuckles and pats my ass.

“Such a good boy.”

“mm” I roll over onto my back with a sly smirk.

“Because I’m grandpa’s.” I crawl over to him and lay my head next to his member. Lightly tracing his vines with my index finger, leaning into lightly flick my tongue over his pink head.

“Ready for that monster, I’m telling you, it-it’ll hurt, but it’ll feel real-real good reeeal - good Mo-UGH-rty.”

“Can I ask you something grandpa.”

“HMm” He swigs more of his green liquor.

“Can- can you- can we do this in..”

“Let it out morty.”

“Can we do this in- ah- jeez rick- uahh.” I turn my head into his inner-thigh and talk.

“In the-the bath.” Rick rubs my back and pulls me up to stare at him.

“Yeah-yes, the least I could do is do it where you’d like.”

I nod and sit up, straddling his lap, fully aware of his hard dick under mine, I lightly rub myself against him. Burying my head into the crook of his neck. Light gasping to the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it ;p


End file.
